Rainbowdash's Jealousy
by Prince Firestorm
Summary: Rainbowdash becomes supspicious when Firestorm starts spending allot of time with a certain pony. Will her jealousy consume her and destroy her relationship? Read and find out! Rated M for alchohol use, suggestive themes, sexual content, crude and sexual humor, strong language, some violence and pony mischief. Review please, NOT FOR CHILDEREN DUE TO LATER CHAPTERS!RD/OC
1. Colors of Jealousy

Rainbowdash awoke in Firestorms bed to find him rummaging through his closet. She slowly sat up and wiped the crust out of her eyes with her hoof. She turned to the alicorn that was running around his room as if he had lost something important. "You lose something?" she yawned.

"I can't find my good suit anywhere and I need it right now!" he said as he used his magic to sort through stuff in the room.

"You mean the one you sat down on the table in the corner last night" she said pointing her hoof over at the folded black jacket, white dress shirt and tie that was lying on the table just as she had said.

"Oh thank goodness!" he said as he ran over to his suit and sighed with relief.

"What's with all the rush?" she asked as she slowly sat up from the imprint she had made in the bed for sleeping there all night.

"I have to meet a very important pony in a couple of hours at a really classy restaurant for lunch" he said as he stuck his front hooves through the leg holes in his white dress shirt as he used his magic to button it up. He then put on the dark black tie around his neck but was having trouble getting it tied correctly. "FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCK" he groaned as he tried harder and harder to get it tied.

"Let me help you yah big foal" Rainbowdash chuckled as she got up and tied it perfectly the first time.

"Well I could have done that to" he said as he put on the black dress jacket and buttoned it up. He walked over to the pool in the middle of the room and looked at his mane to see it was black and hanging over one eye. "Damn it" he said as he closed his eyes and grunted, making his mane and tail turn red and sway back and forth. "That's better" he said as he ran his hoof through his mane.

"Who are you meeting anyway?" Rainbowdash asked as she sat back down in his bed.

"I can't give you their name, but I can tell you it is a huge celebrity" he said as he checked his teeth to find them white as pearls. "I have to head out right now, I am having lunch with them at that classy restaurant in Canterlot Square you know the one called The Sun and Moon Resort?" he said as he pointed out his window towards the large white building with a sun and moon on it.

"I heard that they had a 1 year waiting list, how did you get in?" she said shocked.

"Well the owner owed me a favor" Firestorm smirked.

"How did he owe you?"

"Well I let him see his long dead mother for an hour, but it didn't go over smoothly. There was this whole argument about his career choice and how he never married, and she wouldn't stop bitching about how he didn't have grand kids before she died by getting hit by a train, and yada yada yada" he said rolling his eyes.

"And he owed you for that?" she chuckled.

"Well he wanted to see her again to give her one message which was two words he never got to say before she died, I think it went like "FUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOU!" he laughed as he opened his window to fly out.

"What time can I expect you back?" Rainbowdash asked rolling over to look at him.

"I don't know, it may take awhile" he smiled as he flew out the window and down towards the town square.

"Something doesn't sound right about all of this" Rainbowdash said to herself as she pondered on whether or not to follow him. She got out of the bed and looked to see him walking inside the restaurant, and being bowed to by multiple ponies and others coming over and asking him about the war. "I think something sounds fishy about all of this and I am going to get to the bottom of it" she said as she walked over to her trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out a green camo suit and goggles as well as a sound amplifier. "Let's do this" she said as she dove into the trees just outside of his window and stealthily made her way towards the restaurant.


	2. Recon

Rainbowdash jumped from tree branch to tree branch with her goggles over her eyes and her noise amplifier and headphones in her saddlebag that had also been camouflaged. She jumped until she glided over to a large tree that stood outside of the large glass window that let you see right into the restaurant. The walls had banners hanging from them with a sun and moon pattern that alternated as they went around the room. The floor was polished white with several ponies playing classical instruments on a stage at the head of the room as waiters walked around with fancy mustaches taking orders. "Where are you?" Rainbowdash said as she pulled out her sound amplifier and put on the headphones that connected to them.

Meanwhile inside the restaurant, Firestorm was escorted inside by a worker who quickly took him to his table which sat in the corner of the room by the window. He sat there for a couple of minutes swirling a glass of champagne that was brought out to him.

"Now where is your friend?" Rainbowdash said as she kept watch on the door way to watch for any pony she might recognize. After several more minutes passed and a mare pegasus in a tight fitting red dress walked in. The dress divided across one of her back legs, showing her cutie mark which was a lightning bolt with flames coming from the top of it. Her yellow and orange mane was brushed down to the side to where it partially covered one of her golden colored eyes, she wore golden horseshoes that had a flame like design on them as they covered up most of her lower legs. As Rainbowdash looked closer she saw that the mare was quite beautiful in her outfit as several of the stallions looked at her with awe as she looked around the room for some pony. A waiter walked up to her and began to speak.

"Miss Spitfire, Prince Firestorm has been expecting you" he said in a French accent as he led her to the small square table which Firestorm sat at. Firestorm stood up and pulled out a chair for her with his magic. She sat down and he scooted the chair in for her and sat back down in his own.

"Ah, Miss Spitfire, I didn't quite recognize you without your Wonderbolts costume on" he said as he looked at how stunning she looked.

"Well I don't usually get dressed up like this but it was a special occasion so I said what the hell" she shrugged as a glass of wine was poured for her.

Outside of the restaurant in the tree, Rainbowdash rubbed her goggles to clean them to make sure she was seeing this clearly. "What is he doing here with Spitfire?" she said as she aimed the sound amplifier at them to hear what they were saying.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Firestorm spoke as a salad was brought out to him.

"I have and 10,000 bits is quite a generous offer" she answered as a salad was brought out to her as well.

"What is he offering her that much money for?" Rainbowdash said as the sound started to got static in her device seeing as how the batteries were dying.

"So where are we going to *static* and what time?" Rainbowdash heard Spitfire ask.

"Tomorrow in Ponyville, and are the other Wonderbolts on board with the *static*?" he asked.

"Yeah they are, they will be there" she said as she sipped her wine and stretched her wings. "We don't normally do private *static* so do we have to were our costumes?" she asked him as he used his magic to move his silverware to eat his salad.

"What is going on?" Rainbowdash asked herself as the two ponies talked some more.

"Do you mind if we make some stops first before we *static*?" Firestorm asked as he downed his glass of champagne and poured himself another.

"What kind of stops?" Spitfire asked.

"Well I need to stop and get some *static* for the *static* that Pinkie is hosting" he said as he finished his food. "And then I would like to go out to the Everfree forest to see how *static* you are before we make a deal" he smiled.

"You don't think I am *static* enough?" Spitfire questioned.

"I never said that, all I am saying is that I like to get a sample before I make a purchase" he said calming her down.

"OK, after we make that stop to get some *static* we can go *static* in the Everfree forest" Spitfire said.

"I really don't like the sound of all this" Rainbowdash said as she didn't notice a bird land in front of her sound amplifier and screech into the end of it. Her ears rang and she screamed as she fell to the ground below screaming. Firestorm and Spitfire looked out the window to see several leaved falling from the tree outside and they just shrugged. "Oww" Rainbowdash moaned as she threw her headphones off of her head and took the recording from the device and flew off towards Ponyville to show her friends what she had learned about Firestorm possibly planning an affair with Spitfire.


	3. Consulting Rarity

Rainbowdash knocked furiously on the Carousel Boutique's front door until Rarity opened it with her mane a mess and messing tape around her neck. "Oh hello Rainbowdash, can I help you with something" she asked her nervous looking friend.

"Hey Rarity, is it ok if I come in real quick?" she asked as she let herself in anyway.

"Rainbowdash, you seem awfully worked up about something" Rarity said as she made herself a cup of tea. "Now come and Rarity what seems to be troubling you" she said as she pulled up two chairs and a table with her magic as she sipped her tea.

"It's about Firestorm and I" she said as she rested her head on the table.

"Let me guess, he isn't performing like he should in the bedroom?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"What NO! That's not it at all!" she yelled blushing.

"So how is he performing?"

"Fine, great actually it's just…can we stop talking about my sex life!" She said slamming her hoof on the table causing Rarity to giggle.

"Alright, now seriously, what seems to be troubling you?" she smiled as Sweetiebell walked down the stairs to see what all the noise was. "Sweetiebell, would you be a dear and go play with Scootaloo and Applebloom for awhile? Rainbowdash and I have to have grown up talk ok?" she said to her younger sister.

"Alright I guess" she shrugged as she trotted out the door of the boutique.

"Now we can talk" Rarity said as she locked the door with her magic.

"I think something is up with Firestorm, like earlier when I was spying on him, he was having dinner with Spitfire!" she yell-whispered.

"Wait a moment, why were you spying on him?" Rarity asked intrigued.

"I just was ok! And the reason I came to you is that you are my only friend who has had more experience with relationships than any pony else I know!" Rainbowdash said as she pulled out the recording tape from earlier. "I recorded their conversation, I wanted you to listen to it and let me know what you think is happening" she said as she slid it closer to her.

"Very well then" Rarity said as she made a purple tape recorder and put the diamond encrusted headphones on her ears. She listened and her eyes went wide and her mouth agape at certain parts of the recording. "Oh dear, this does not sound good at all" she said as she took off the headphones.

"Well what do think is going on?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Well sweetie we can't be 100% sure, some parts of the conversation were too staticey to make out, so we can't jump to any assumptions without solid evidence" Rarity said in a nervous voice.

"Well we need to do some investigating to find out what he is up to" Rainbowdash said as she looked out the window to see Spitfire and Firestorm walking down the street without their fancy clothes on.

"Quiet Rainbowdash!" Rarity spoke as she held down the pegasus so she wouldn't expose herself to them as they walked past. Firestorm looked in the boutique window to Rarity with a sheepish smile and a nervous wave. Firestorm just smiled and waved back as he and Spitfire entered a jewelry store. "Ok they're gone, and he just took her into a jewelry store, this is not good" Rarity said narrowing her eyes as she held up Rainbowdash with both hooves by her face. She dropped the pegasus and pulled out a pair of binoculars and began to look through the window of the store.

Meanwhile inside of the jewelry store, Firestorm looked through and assortment of necklaces with Spitfire beside him. "Maybe this one" he said as the clerk gave it to him and he put it around Spitfire's neck and looked at her. It had every precious gem lining it, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, gold bindings and in the center was a lightning bolt shaped diamond in the center of it. "Perfect fit" he smiled as he paid for it and teleported it off to his room back at the palace.

"So where to now?" Spitfire asked.

"The Everfree forest of course, time to see if all those things I heard about you were true" he chuckled as he and Spitfire flew off into the sky and towards the Everfree forest.

"That fetcher! Who does he think he is with his gorgeous mane, his white teeth, his deep blue eyes that could melt a girl's heart and his gorgeous plot" Rarity said as her voice changed from angry to love struck.

"Um, Rarity get a hold of yourself!" Rainbowdash said smacking her across the face several times. Rarity eventually snapped out of her trance and looked at Rainbowdash.

"Rainbowdash, I think that he might be cheating on you" Rarity said. As these words passed her lips, Rainbowdash's face turned red with rage. She stopped Rainbowdash before she flew out of the door after Firestorm. "Hold on girl, we have to catch him in the act, and I have the perfect plan" she smiled evily.


	4. A Brother's Rage

As Firestorm and Spitfire flew through the air towards the Everfree Forest, Spitfire began to speak. "So I heard about some of those stunts you pulled in the fights for Stalliongrad and Trottingham" she said getting his attention.

"Yeah, some of those things I would rather not go through again" he said.

"Some ponies call you a guardian angel; others call you a demon waiting to be let loose" Spitfire spoke as they flew through a cloud layer. "So which are you?" she chuckled.

"It all depends, but sometimes I can be a bit of a devil" he winked at her.

Meanwhile lower to the ground, Rainbowdash and Rarity ran after the trail that the two ponies had made in the clouds. "I swear, if I catch that bastard I am going to ring his neck!" Rainbowdash growled.

"Now Rainbowdash, we can't be so hasty, if don't see him in the act, then we can't prove anything" Rarity said as she looked to see a ball of fire shoot up into the sky from the Everfree forest. "Well that doesn't look good at all" she said as she imagined what the two of them might be doing. As the two of them came to the tree line, they saw a large mass of steam floating up into the air just a bit south of them. "Well this does not look good for Firestorm at all" Rarity whispered to herself as the two of them crept through the trees and soon came across a small pool from which the steam was coming from. Firestorm and Spitfire both had exhausted looks on their faces and were breathing heavily as they sat on opposite sides of the natural pool.

"You're not too bad" Firestorm panted as the steam caused his mane to fall down over his eyes and accumulate moisture.

"You ain't to shabby yourself your highness" Spitfire breathed heavily as she dunked her head into the water to cool herself off. When she pulled her head out, she flung her mane back, causing some of the water to fly off and sparkle around her face.

"So I have decided I like your stuff, so we have a deal. Make sure that the rest of the Wonderbolts show up or you won't get paid" he said as he ran his hoof through his mane and flung the water out of it.

"Understood" Spitfire said as she held out her hoof to shake his. Firestorm's horn glowed black as a skeletal hand came out of the water and shook her hoof. As she felt the warm, wet, bones pressed against her hoof she shivered.

"That is awesome, yet creepy" Spitfire said as the hand went back down into the water, causing several bubbles to come up.

"The deal has been made, and the event is to take place tomorrow at the courtyard at the palace" he said as he stood up out of the water and stepped out onto the ground, facing away from Spitfire. "We have to make sure Rainbowdash does not know what is going on, or else the whole thing will be ruined" he spoke as the water evaporated off of him into steam.

"Gotcha, I'll go and get things set up for tomorrow night" she said as she also got out of the pool. The two of them shot off into the sky, each of them leaving behind a trail of flames as they flew.

Rainbowdash and Rarity sat in the bushes with their mouths hanging wide open. Rainbowdash had tears creeping into her eyes as she flew off back into Ponyville trying to fight back tears. "Oh dear" Rarity said as she ran after her friend, trying her best to keep up. Rainbowdash flew into her cloud castle to find her brother asleep on the couch with a bottle of Applejack Daniels in his hoof, and three more empty ones on the floor beside him. She flew in and slammed the door behind her, sending Blitz off the couch and onto the floor where he groaned in pain.

"What the fuck?" he groaned as he sat up and threw the booze out the window. "Dash? Dash, what's the matter?" he asked as he sat up and tapped the furniture as he walked to send out a sound wave to show him where things were. He soon found his way into his sister's room to hear sobbing. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked with his head aching.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she sobbed into her blue pillow as she threw her Spitfire doll at the wall.

"Something has got to be wrong" he said as he sat down beside her.

"I think Firestorm might be cheating on me with Spitfire" she cried some more.

"HE WHAT!" Blitz growled as he held his head because of his hangover. "That bastard! Did you see him do anything?" he growled.

"No…but he was in a pool with Spitfire in the middle of the Everfree forest, he also had dinner with her and bought her some fancy jewelry" she sobbed some more.

"That doesn't tell us he has done anything yet, but I am going to go have a little talk with him before anything does happen for sure" he said barring his teeth as he flew through the roof and into the sky towards where he sensed Firestorm was. Several minutes passed before he caught up to Firestorm, who stopped mid air when he saw his friend flying towards him.

"What is that crazy pony doing?" Firestorm said as he saw that Blitz broke the sound barrier, causing a sonic thunderclap, and coating himself in lightning. "I guess he wants to take another shot at me" Firestorm laughed playfully as Blitz's hoof was planted in the center of Firestorms chest, sending him flying through several clouds.

"You bastard!" Blitz yelled as he charged at Firestorm again.

"Taking another shot at me huh? Ok then I won't hold back?" Firestorm laughed playfully as he coughed up some blood.

"Why are you cheating on my sister!" the angry pegasus yelled as his mane stood up from the electricity running through him.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about, but if you wanna fight, you got one pal!" Firestorm smiled as teleported above Blitz and planted his hoof on top of his head, sending him flying into the ground below. Blitz caused a large crater when he hit the ground and his goggles shattered, revealing his fogged over eyes.

"Why are you cheating on Rainbow?" he coughed as the large Alicorn landed in front of him.

"I am doing no such thing" he smiled.

"Liar!" the blue pegasus coughed. "I know you are doing planning to do something with Spitfire, and I won't let it happen!"

"Well I can't allow that now can I?" Firestorm said as the ground began to wrap around Blitz, covering him in multiple layers of rock that molded to his body, they only thing that wasn't covered was his face. "I can't allow you interfere with my plans, so I am going to keep you some place where you won't cause any trouble" he smiled as the pony was pulled underground and disappeared from sight. "Hopefully the deep sleep spell will keep him out long enough for my plans to go through" he smiled as he flew up into the air again.


	5. SUPRISE!

Rainbowdash stayed in her bed all night and most of the morning. When she awoke, she looked around her house to find that Blitz was nowhere to be found. "Blitz, where are you?" she called out as she looked in his room which used to be the guest room. After a bit of searching, she realized he didn't come home last night and she began to worry. "Where is he?" she asked herself as she looked out her window to see if she could spot him in Ponyville. "Maybe Firestorm…no he couldn't have…but what if he did?" she said arguing with herself.

"Yo Rainbowdash!" a cheerful voice said from the outside of her front door. She opened it to find Pinkiepie with a bunch of balloons strapped to her mid-section as she hovered there.

"Hey Pinkiepie, what's up?" she said trying to hide her pain.

"Well I am obviously! Just kidding! But seriously I have a surprise for you!" she giggled.

"What kind of surprise?" Rainbowdash said as she thought back to the conversation Spitfire and Firestorm had about Pinkie hosting something.

"Well I can't tell you silly, then it wouldn't be a surprise!" she laughed as her rainbow haired friend stepped out on the cloud in front of her. "Just follow me" she said as she pulled out a fan and began to blow herself in the direction of Canterlot.

'Why is she taking me to Canterlot?' Rainbowdash thought to herself as they landed on the outside of the courtyard fence that was covered in hedges and overgrowth. Pinkie quickly popped the balloons and landed in front of Rainbowdash. She listened to the voices on the other side of the fence.

"Whoa it's so big!" Spitfire's voice said from behind the bushes.

"Yeah, imagine trying to fly around with this thing" Firestorm chuckled.

"Come on Rainbowdash, your surprise is just around this corner!" Pinkie laughed as she bounced up and down.

"Pinkie is this some kind of sick joke?" Rainbowdash said to her happy friend.

"Nope, just come around the corner and see!" she laughed. Rainbowdash wasn't moving, so Pinkie got behind her and began to push her with her head.

"Whoa its really heavy t" Spitfire said with a chuckle.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Rainbowdash screamed as she bucked Pinkie away from her and stomped through the gate with blind rage. "Alright! Hoofs off my stallion!" she yelled.

"Surprise!" every pony in the courtyard yelled. "Happy Birthday Rainbowdash!" the also yelled as she looked over to see Spitfire with Firestorm's helmet on her head, and it being so big on her that it swung around on her like bell.

"Hub bah wah?" the confused pegasus said as she looked to see Firestorm with a pointed party hat on his head. She looked around to see all of her friends there smiling and having a good time and a table lined with presents and even both of princesses talking and dancing.

"Surprise Dashy!" Firestorm smiled as he walked over to kiss her but was met with a hoof to the face, knocking him flat on his ass. "What the fuck Dash!" he yelled as he still laid on the ground on his back.

"You bastard, you had me thinking you were throwing some sort of orgy party and that you were doing Spitfire!" Rainbowdash yelled as she held him to the ground with her hoof.

"What in Equestria would make you think that?" Spitfire asked as she walked over with Firestorms helmet covering her eyes.

"I saw you having lunch with him, and him putting jewelry and putting it around your neck, AND the two of you in that pool in the Everfree forest!" she yelled pointing her hoof at the confused mare.

"Rainbowdash calm down!" Rarity said as she approached her friend from behind with a sparkly party hat on.

"You were in on this to?" Rainbowdash asked confused.

"Well not until you flew off to your house, you see I went to Twilight to tell her what you and I had learned. Apparently she had forgot to tell me about this surprise party we were planning for you and she told me about all the stuff that Firestorm had been doing." She answered as Firestorm crawled away from Rainbowdash but he felt her stomp on his tail holding him still and he whimpered with fear.

"Well I would like to hear from him what he was doing" she said turning her gaze towards Firestorm. "Why were you at dinner with Spitfire?" she growled.

"I was going over the plans for the party with her, I had hired her and the rest of the Wonderbolts to perform" he spoke quickly as he shook with fear.

"Then why were you and her in the Everfree forest together and panting?" she growled again.

"I always like to test something before I make a purchase, and I was seeing how good of a flier she was" he whimpered.

"Then why were you in a pool with her?"

"When were flying, I accidently set her on fire as well as myself so I threw her down in the pool before she burnt to death" he said pointing to the burns on her back.

"Oh and by the way, I am still pretty pissed about that" Spitfire said as Soarin put burn cream on her back.

"But why did you put that necklace on her at the jewelry store?" she said pointing her free hoof at him.

"I was testing to see if it would fit you, you two are the same exact size after all" he spoke as the rage in Rainbowdash's eyes faded away.

"So you weren't cheating on me?" she said letting him stand up as he began to chuckle.

"Where would you ever get such an idea?" he laughed as she shot a glare at Rarity who ran behind a bush.

"It's not important, but what is important is that you aren't cheating on me with Spitfire over there" she laughed as she saw her wearing his helmet. "But that doesn't explain why she is wearing your helmet" she said.

"Oh yeah, you see she wasn't allowed to fight in the war so she wanted to see what some of the gear was like" he laughed as he teleported the helmet back to his room, reveling she had her mane in its normal blown back form.

"That's a relief, I was all worried over nothing" she sighed as she looked up into Firestorms blue eyes. She smiled as he levitated a present over to her. "Happy Birthday Dashy" he said as she took the present and took off the rainbow colored bow and then tossed the lid off of the box. She looked inside to see the same beautiful necklace from the other day in the jewelry store. She smiled and kissed Firestorm as he put it around her neck. The necklace had all the colors of her mane in it.

"Dashy, sure Spitfire may be beautiful, a great flyer, sexy, have a beautiful voice, and have beautiful golden eyes, but the one thing she lacks is that she isn't you" he smiled as Vynle Scratch and Octavia looked at each other and nodded as they began to play a slow song. Rainbowdash just smiled and danced with him for awhile.

"He thinks I'm sexy?" Spitfire said as she turned her gaze to the smiling alicorn.

"Wonderbolts! What do you think I am paying you for, do your job!" Firestorm laughed as they all flew up in the air and began to perform. Soarin had apple pie all over his face as he flew, and eventually threw up.

"That's gross" Applejack said as she leaned against the wall with an apple in her mouth.

"Hey Dash, why don't we go somewhere else so I can give you your other present" he smiled as he teleported them to his room.

"I like where this is going" she smiled seductively as she tackled him into the pool in the center of his room, getting him soaking wet. "Looks like you're all wet" she grinned as she laid down on top of him and began to kiss him, getting herself wet as well. Firestorms wings stuck out and wrapped around the two of them as he forced himself inside of her, causing her to gasp as kissed across her neck as he went. "Best…Birthday…Ever!" she gasped as he continued to thrust in and out of her. After about 20 minutes or so, he had came inside of her and both of them lie in the pool in the center of his room, sweating and smiling. "Hey what happened to Blitz?" Rainbowdash asked as Firestorm drained the pool and dried both of them off.

"Oh fuck!" he said as his horn glowed and a large black coffin with bones decorating it came out of the floor in front of them. Firestorm opened it and found a pegasus skeleton filled with maggots and covered in rotting flesh.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE!" she cried.

"Oops, wrong one, well at least I know where the pizza guy went since he was late with my pizza, I guess I kinda forgot about him" he shrugged.

"You killed him because he was late with your pizza!" Rainbowdash gasped.

"NO! I just forgot that I put him under the deep sleep spell" Firestorm replied as that coffin went back into the ground and another one popped up instead. 'I sure hope this isn't the cleaning lady' he thought to himself as the lid opened to reveal Blitz who was fast asleep with his goggles shattered. "Yo dumbass! Wake up!" Firestorm laughed playfully as Blitz's hoof made contact with his face and knocked him back.

"The fuck dude!" Blitz said as he sat up from the coffin and smelt the air around him. "Why does it smell like sweat and shame in here?" he said as Firestorm stood up. He was quiet for a minute and he slowly walked backwards out of the room with a disgusted look on his face as soon as he realized what the smell was.

"Why the fuck did he hoof me in the face?" Firestorm said holding his bloody nose.

"You kinda did have that coming" Rainbowdash laughed as she felt the necklace around her throat.

**And that concludes another story of mine. I decided to make this little short one for a change because I thought the idea would be funny. Anyway, leave your reviews and I will write again soon.**


End file.
